Different from now on
by shippyphile
Summary: A different Friday night routine for John and Monica - DRR
1. Default Chapter

Different from now on

Summary: A different Friday night routine for Monica and John - DRR

From our very first date, I knew things with John would be different. Actually, from the first time I met him I knew there was some special hidden quality about him – maybe it started with those mesmerizing blue eyes. Of course, after that, it had to come from his sweet yet strong accent, and then of course his extremely well toned body…

_Stop it, Monica!_ I tell myself. I do need to focus on what I'm doing if I can hope to make this date less awkward. Can I even call it a date? It sure got off to a horrible start. John and I were walking down the hall, talking casually about the day, and he invited me out for a drink – our Friday tradition.

Just then, Brad comes strolling down the hall. "I was considering making you stay late, agents," he sneered. "But, since you have other plans, I guess you can just come in early Monday morning."

"Thanks?" I muttered.

"You two don't happen to be breaking bureau policy do you?" He questioned with a wink.

"No sir," John stammered as we turned to leave.

Now, I sit nursing a beer, wondering if this "date" will end differently than all the others. Of course, for a long time now, I have wanted to pursue things with John, a fact I've made painfully obvious. But at the same time, if he doesn't want it, maybe he's right. It would make things uncomfortable. Trust me, I know from past experience. I just can't get it out of my mind that John is somehow different.

I look up at him and he glances up at me – our eyes lock as he slides his hand across the table. Our hands fit so perfectly together.

He clears his throat. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure," I reply with a smile. I'm glad he's finally making some kind of move.

He helps me into my coat and we step out into the brisk night air. There aren't very many people around because it's so cold, and as we walk hand in hand, something in the air feels different. I just can't place it. Suddenly, everything changes.

Out of the silence, I hear a thump. John slumps against the brick. The assailant grabs me by my coat and screams "Give me your purse, give me your purse!"

Of course I do. He's waving a gun in the air, as well as a large pipe with which he decked John. It's John I'm concerned about. But it turns out I shouldn't have been so worried. I throw my purse at the guy just as John comes up behind him and grabs him. The gun hits the ground and I grab it and point it at the guy as John wrestles for the pipe. John gets it and gives the guy a good whap on the head and that sends him spiraling towards the ground. I lower the gun.

John runs over to me. "Are you ok?" he pants, out of breath.

"Yeah John, I'm fine," I reassure him. "But, look at your forehead."

I touch it gingerly and feel his warm blood on my fingers.

"Nah, it's nothin' but a scratch."

"Look Mr. Macho, we need to get that checked out, come on," I say as I grab his hand.

Later he's sitting on a bed as a doctor stitches him up. He'll be fine, but I always knew that. We leave the hospital together and walk back towards his car – I'll drive him home because he needs some rest. This certainly has been a different date, if you can call it that at all. As he gets out of the car, I come around to meet him. It is all too similar to the night he brought me home after my crash.

But this one is different. I don't know why, but I just got this urge to kiss him. So I did. I had been waiting forever, so I finally fulfilled my desire. It was just a light little peck on his lips, but he smiled, so it meant so much more.

He turned to go and was almost inside the door when he called, "See you tomorrow?"

"You bet," I answered. I knew from now on things would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Originally I didn't think this was going to be more than a 1-part story but you guys convinced me to continue. Thanks for the reviews.

I wake up with this horrible pain in my head and I just can't get rid of it. I sit up and everything aches. Glancing around the room, I notice a large bottle of painkillers sitting on my nightstand. I can't help but smile, even if it hurts.

Then I think of something else that makes me smile: Monica. I remember how concerned she was about my head, but I still wish I hadn't let somethin' like that get in our way. I finally muster up enough courage to ask her out to dinner and looks what happened! I hope this doesn't change anything between us – after all, she seemed pretty interested when she kissed me. That kiss – it was _so_ tempting. But it was clear that she just meant it as a simple reminder that she wanted to continue where we left off when I got better. Well, I'm better I guess. Either way I don't want to wait any longer. But I just don't know how to go about it. Should I call her? I don't know; I just can't figure her out. I guess I better get on that.

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I slowly make my way downstairs, wondering who it is and hoping the whole time that it's Monica. Of course, she was never one to disappoint me. I open the door to her smiling face, standing there with two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts.

"Good morning," she says.

"Hey Mon," is all I can manage. I'm so surprised to see her.

"Are you feeling better?" She questions.

"Yeah," I reply, trying to sound tough.

She sets the cups and bag down on the counter and steps closer, a concerned look on her face. "Let me take a look. I may not be a doctor, but I've seen my share of cuts and scrapes."

She gets even closer and I can feel my heart start to beat faster as her distinctive scent floats over to my nose and her hair brushes against my face. She plants a tender kiss on my bruise, so light I can barely feel it. She looks up at me for a second, expecting me to say something, but I have no idea what to say. Disappointed, she goes to get plates for the donuts. Typical Monica.

"C'mon Mon, we don't need plates for those," I joke.

"Alright, alright, I won't argue with you," she replies. "You are impaired, after all."

"Hey!" I protest.

We sit down on the couch and dig into the donuts. To tell you the truth, I'm starving. I never _did_ get any dinner last night. As we eat, we just sit there in silence. It's pretty awkward, which is what I was afraid of. I guess she's waiting for me to do something, but I don't know what to do without making the situation even more awkward.

We're both done with our donuts and we're just sitting on my couch, staring off into space. I turn to look at her, and she turns to look at me, and it's just like in the movies, except this actually is actually happening to me, so it's much cooler. Well, what the hell, I'm going for it.

At first the kiss is gentle; I think she's worried about hurting me. But it gradually becomes more exploratory – our tongues begin to get involved as our hands roam across each other. The same thought creeps into both of our minds simultaneously.

"Are you sure your head doesn't hurt and you're ready for this?" Monica's voice is lower than usual as I pull off her t-shirt and she fumbles for my belt.

I nod mid-kiss and pick her up as her legs wrap around my waist. We continue our kissing as we slowly make our way up the stairs to my bedroom, and we never look back. Little does she know I've been ready for this much longer than I've dared to admit.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the last chapter ( the "morning" after chapter). Sorry about the wait. Thanks again for the reviews.

I open my eyes slowly, but I don't even have to wonder where I am – everything comes back to me as I ascend from sleep. It feels strange to see the sun beginning to set through the window, but then I realize it must be late afternoon. I remember everything: coming over to check on John – everything happened so fast and now all of this?

"Wow" is all I can think to say to John, but I'm not sure if he's really awake yet. Of course, this is all exactly what I wanted, but now I can help but have second thoughts. I didn't think everything was going to be like this – I mean, I came over to check on John and of course I _hoped_ something else would happen, but this fast? I just hope we didn't rush into anything and that he's ready for this – I know I am. But especially after that kiss, he seemed pretty interested, right? _Oh look at you now, Monica, blabbering to yourself_ _–_ _what have you been reduced to simply because of a mere man?_ Well, one thing is for sure, John is definitely no ordinary guy. I scold myself silently for obsessing so much. I guess we do have a certain chemistry.

As if he read my thoughts, John lifts up his head slightly and tries to sit up, which is difficult because my head is lying on his chest.

He looks at me and smiles and I look at him, and we don't say anything because nothing really needs to be said.

Of course, I can't keep those same little demons of insecurity from creeping back into my head.

But then, there he goes reading my mind again. He says something that knocks the worry out of my mind forever.

"I love ya, ya know?"

Despite my best efforts to keep this moment serious, I can't help but crack a smile 10 miles wide. "I know, and I love you too."

He isn't saying anything more, so neither am I, we're just lying here in each others arms and watching the sun set through his window. The colors are beautiful and vibrant, and I can't help but feel sentimental now that I'm at ease. I think of something really corny but decide to tell John anyway – I'm just in that mood. If I can't be honest with him, than with whom can I be honest?

"You know, that sunset is like the two old chapters of our individual lives ending and a new chapter beginning together."

I bet John is thinking that I just said the stupidest thing in the history of the world.

"Awwww, how sweet," he says sarcastically. Then he smiles. "Actually, I think you're right," he says as he plants a light kiss on my cheek. "I bet that sunset was arranged just for us."

Now it's my turn to smile. "It must've been destiny."

"Must've been. Well, it's nice to know that after all we've both been through, things do work out in the end: it's a different end, a good end."

_No one could have put it better,_ I think, as the first stars appear in the sky.


End file.
